empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Survival Mode HQ/@comment-4932244-20120623000346
LanguagesEnglishFrançaisDeutschItaliano日本語Portuguese, InternationalEspañol "Last updated September 30, 2011"1. LICENSE1.1. Governing Agreement The terms of this agreement ("Terms of Service" or “Terms”) govern the relationship between you and Zynga (hereinafter "Zynga" or "Us" or "We") regarding your use of Zynga’s social games and related services, which include applications for mobile devices and Zynga branded websites (the "Service"). In this agreement, "Zynga" means Zynga Inc. located at 699 8th Street, San Francisco, California 94103, if you are a user in the United States; or Zynga Luxembourg S.a.r.l. located at 15, rue Edward Steichen, L-2540, Luxembourg, if you are a user outside the United States. In either case “Zynga” includes Affiliates, which shall mean subsidiaries, parent companies, joint ventures and other corporate entities under common ownership.1.2. Privacy Policy Use of the Service is also governed by Zynga's Privacy Policy , which is incorporated herein by reference. Your privacy is important to Us. We designed Zynga's Privacy Policy to make important disclosures about how We collect and use your content and information and how you can use the Service to share such information with others. We encourage you to read the Zynga Privacy Policy carefully and use it to make informed decisions. By creating an account or accessing or using the Service you accept and agree to be bound by these Terms of Service and consent to the collection, use and storage of your information as outlined in Zynga’s Privacy Policy.1.3. Updates to the Terms of Service and Zynga Privacy Policy Zynga reserves the right, at our discretion, to change, modify, add or remove portions of these Terms of Service and its Privacy Policy at any time by posting the amended Terms on or within the Service. You may also be given additional notice, such as an e-mail message or messaging within the Service, of any changes. You will be deemed to have accepted such changes by continuing to use the Service. Except as otherwise stated, all amended terms shall automatically be effective 30 days after they are initially posted. Zynga may also revise other policies, codes or rules at any time, and the new versions will be available at www.zynga.com or in the Service. No amendment to the Terms of Service or Privacy Policy shall apply to any dispute of which Zynga had actual notice before the date of the amendment. This agreement may not be otherwise amended except in a writing hand signed by you and Us. For purposes of this provision, "writing" does not include an e-mail message and a signature does not include an electronic signature. If at any point you do not agree to any portion of the then-current version of our Terms of Service, the Zynga Privacy Policy, or any other Zynga policy, rules or codes of conduct relating to your use of the Service, your license to use the Service shall immediately terminate and you must immediately stop using the Service. To the extent the Terms of Service or Zynga Privacy Policy conflict with any other Zynga terms, policy, rules or codes of conduct, the terms contained in these Terms of Service and in the Zynga Privacy Policy shall govern.1.4. Grant of a Limited License to Use the Service Subject to your agreement and continuing compliance with these Terms of Service and any other relevant Zynga policies, such as the Forum Rules or Loyalty Program Terms, Zynga grants you a non-exclusive, non-transferable, revocable limited license subject to the limitations in Sections 1.5-1.9 to access and use the Service using a Zynga supported web browser (such as Mozilla Firefox or Microsoft Internet Explorer) or mobile device solely for your own non-commercial entertainment purposes. You agree not to use the Service for any other purpose. You understand that while at times you may “earn” "buy" or "purchase" (a) virtual currency, including but not limited to virtual coins, cash, tokens, or points, all for use in the Service; or (b) virtual in-game items (together with virtual currency, "Virtual Items"); these real world terms are only being used as shorthand. You do not in fact "own" the Virtual Items and the amounts of any Virtual Item do not refer to any credit balance of real currency or its equivalent. Rather, you may purchase a limited license to use the Service, including software programs that occasionally manifest themselves as these items. The purchase and sale of the limited license referred to in these Terms of Service is a completed transaction upon receipt of your direct payment or redemption of a Zynga game card or a third party virtual currency like Facebook Credits. Any "virtual currency" balance shown in your Account does not constitute a real-world balance or reflect any stored value, but instead constitutes a measurement of the extent of your license.1.5. Accessing the Service By accessing or using the Service, including browsing any Zynga website or accessing a game, you accept and agree to these Terms of Service and the Privacy Policy. You may also be required to register an account on the Service (an "Account"), have a valid account on the social networking service ("SNS") through which you connect to the Service, if any, or have an account with the applications provider for your mobile device. You warrant that you are not prohibited from receiving products of U.S. origin, including services or software. If you are between the ages of 13 and 17, you represent that your legal guardian has reviewed and agreed to these Terms. You must provide all equipment and software necessary to connect to the Service, including, but not limited to, a mobile device that is suitable to connect with and use the Service, in cases where the Service offers a mobile component. You are responsible for any fees, including internet connection or mobile fees that you incur when accessing the Service.1.6. Use of the Service The following restrictions apply to the use of the Service: * a. You shall not create an Account or access the Service if you are under the age of 13; * b. You shall monitor your Account to restrict use by minors, and you will deny access to children under the age of 13. You accept full responsibility for any unauthorized use of the Service by minors in connection with your Account. You are responsible for any use of your credit card or other payment instrument (e.g. PayPal and Facebook Credits) by minors; * c. You shall not have more than one Account, per platform or SNS, at any given time, and shall not create an account using a false identity or information, or on behalf of someone other than yourself; * d. You shall not create an Account or use the Service if you are a convicted sex offender; * e. You shall not have an Account or use the Service if you have previously been removed by Zynga or previously been banned from playing any Zynga game; * f. You shall not use the Service if you are located in a country embargoed by the United States or if you are on the U.S. Treasury Department's list of Specially Designated Nationals. * g. You shall use your Account only for non-commercial purposes; * h. You shall not use your Account to advertise, solicit, or transmit any commercial advertisements, including chain letters, junk e-mail or repetitive messages (spim and spam) to anyone; * i. You shall not use your Account to engage in any illegal conduct; * j. You shall not sublicense, rent, lease, sell, trade, gift, bequeath or otherwise transfer your Account or any Virtual Items associated with your Account to anyone without Zynga’s written permission; * k. You shall not access or use an Account or Virtual Items that have been sublicensed, rented, leased, sold, traded, gifted, bequeathed, or otherwise transferred from the original Account creator without Zynga’s permission; and * l. If you access the Service from an SNS you shall comply with its terms of service/use as well as these Terms of Service.1.7. Account Information Wh